geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Mantis Massacre
Mantis Massacre is a 2.0/2.1 Insane Demon created by the members of the Geometry Dash Forum and verified by Noctalium. It is the third official mega-collaboration created by the Geometry Dash Forum, after Cosmic Calamity. It is the second to make it to fruition following the cancellation of Lucent Luminary. Gameplay * Doodloo: First, there is a relatively simple cube section with a notable fake. Then, there is a moderately tight dual ship sequence with a few speed portals. * TheRealIgno: An easy cube section followed by a ship sequence with a lot of straight flying. * Tsukifuto: A core themed section with a timing-based cube section. This is followed by a very tight wave segment and a timing-based robot segment. * Vexyn: A rather tight ship section with some spaces being one block tall. * RealGalaxy: A confusing ship sequence with lots of obstacles and jump orbs, as well as some straight fly. It also contains the first user coin. * QJrocks: A very fast-paced robot segment with a bit of memory. * X3dron: A rather tricky ship and UFO segment with many portals and jump orbs followed by a cube part with some timings and tricks. Then, the player enters a wave segment with a bit of mashing as well as a short ship sequence. * Zkadlix: A core themed part that starts with a tricky UFO and wave segment. It is followed by an easier cube part. * LuMaIchArgI: A part that starts with a relatively memory-based cube part, and then a moderately tight wave. This also has several tight ships and wave parts afterward. ** Muzik Bike: A rejected section that would have contained the second coin. It involves a cube section which then progresses onto a wave. * Realdurianhead: A core-based mini cube part, which transitions into an automatic ship and then a UFO and a short ball section. * Fruitsnack: A mini UFO segment with a lot of jump orbs. It also contains the second coin. * Therealsquirrel: A part that starts with a mixed dual of cube and ball, and then a rather tight ship part. * TheDevon: A part that starts with a tight wave, followed by an automatic cube section. Afterward, there is a difficult ship followed by another automatic cube part. * OmegaGMD: A rather difficult UFO part with lots of tricky to distinguish orbs. * TheRealClubin: A half-speed cube section with some timings. * Sparks78: Firstly begins with a fast-paced cube part, and then continues with a short dual mini wave. Then, there is a tricky dual cube part with a UFO part in the middle with a few tricks. After that, there is a long hard cube part. * Pie90000: It starts with a robot part with a few tricks, then a mini ship with a straight fly. After that, there is a ball section with a few timings as well as a cube and robot after with tricks involved. * ZielGD: First, there is a ship part with some tight spaces. In the middle of that, there is a short UFO part with a purple orb. * MechaAnguis: A rather tight wave part with a few gravity portals followed by a moderately tight mini ship. * Ruffy: A robot part with a few tricks to deal with, followed by a tricky cube that becomes a dual later. After that, there is a tight ship part. * ILennyI: A very confusing part with a slew of changing game-modes and fast-paced memorization-based gameplay. * TrueChaos: This part begins with a slow cube that transitions to an easy robot part. Then, there is a moderately easy ship part followed by a mashing wave segment. After that, there is a timing-based cube and a tricky UFO part. This is followed by a mixed dual of cube and ball and afterward, a ship sequence that ends with a straight fly. Finally, the credits come in. This part also contains the third user coin. User Coins This level contains three user coins: * The first one is located in RealGalaxy's part, at 14% to be exact. In order to get it, you must fly above the saws present in the part. The player will then find the coin right below RealGalaxy's nickname. It is recommended to hit the ceiling as less as possible, as there are not enough safe places. * The second one is located in Fruitsnack's part, at 37% to be exact. In order to get it, you must hit the set of three blue orbs early and let go of the UFO to go in the gap above Fruitsnack's nickname. If done correctly, the player will get the coin, which is invisible. (Though, the coin is visible when the player is at the exact location of the coin. This is useless in normal mode, but this can help the players in practice mode to find the coin.) * The third one is located in TrueChaos' part, at 87% to be exact. In the UFO section, the player must hit the first blue orb. They will then be below the regular gameplay. The player now needs to spam to hit the blocks above them and to avoid the spikes below. If done correctly, the player will take a teleportation portal which will get them back to the regular gameplay and give them the coin. Trivia Building process * This collaboration was originally hosted by Asriel96, but they stepped down. Afterward, Pie90000 took over the hosting of the level. ** Asriel96 was also originally going to build his part, but after he quit, he was replaced by both Galaxy and QJrocks. * SuporeMaster was originally in the collaboration but was replaced by Ruffy after being too slow. The team * Mantis Massacre is actually the third main forum mega-collaboration: the second fell into dis-construction. * A TentativeTeam mega-collaboration, Spatial Flow, is based on a few of the tentatives of this level (the ones who joined). It will be hosted on the TentativeTeam account and will be hopefully verified by ___. Other * Noctalium had originally beaten the level earlier than the original verification video but missed the second coin. * The level is free to copy. Records Walkthrough External links *Original thread Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Levels with user coins